Talk:Main Quest (Oblivion)
Format I think we should put the quests in a list, instead of writing the entire main quest on the same page. Just for the sake of style. Also, since this stuff contains a lot of spoilers, people should be able to browse the quest without being tempted to see what happens.--Nizerifin 12:11, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Agreed. --TheSpectator 12:51, 28 March 2006 (CST) I added Sancre Tor, but I don't know the name of the quest for sure, so can someone double check that please. Thanks. DavimusK 11:55, 1 April 2006 (CST) Remaining Quests I've added the Remaining related quests to the Main Quest, although some of it may be incomplete, in terms of the background information and completeness of the walkthrough sections. I thought it was fairly straightforward though more elaborate walkthroughs can be posted. Additionally due to the nature of leveled monsters, I could not be more specific on the types of monsters you will encounter. Move Move to Storyline? Skuld'POW!' 06:43, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :Yes, I would agree (or vice versa). As they are essentially the same thing. 13:00, 12 April 2006 (CDT) ::Disagree on a move. It would depend somewhat on how it's to be used - if people would use it as a "how to complete quest" lookup tool, it should be barebones and not embellished, and in separate sections. I think this is how most people use it - people clicking Quests links rarely expect to find pages of creative writing. You could say that the main quest has goals so obvious that no lookup will be needed - but still, that would go for most other quests as well. On the other hand, if they are kept separate that would tempt people to embellish the quest entries, which would lead to two legs of storyline entries, and there's no real natural home for background stuff. ::I would suggest to keep the Main Quest pages relatively storyline barebones and "mechanics oriented" as they are now, with information as to tactics, enemies and rewards at different levels, optional routes etc. The Storyline page could then be sectioned into a Background subheader (pre-history, and game setting), and subheaders for each of the main quest plot points, that could be filled with background information. The Main Quest pages could then link to the Storyline sections. Thoughts?--217.154.66.11 09:11, 19 April 2006 (CDT) :::True, there is a difference between knowing how to complete a quest and the information, history/background, and other external factors that "caused" the quest. Sounds like a pretty good idea to me with what you've mentioned in the 2nd paragraph, though we need some people to do some deep thought/reading into the main quest background to fill up the storyline. 15:38, 22 April 2006 (CDT) Shrine of Azura Why is the shrine of Azura suggested? The Star is one of the most useful items in-game. Throw Martin a Volendrung or an Ebony Blade. :Probably because you can do Azura's quest at level 2, making it the first daedric artifact you can aquire, thus allowing you to beat the game at level 2. That being said.. yeah, it's tied for the most useful item in the game.. the other item being the skeleton key. Neither one are neccessary, but they both make things so much easier. Secondtalon 10:33, 12 March 2007 (CDT) When to do the main quest? Does the main quest become easier by doing side quests to level up and getting proporionately better weapons, or is the main quest's difficulty entirely dependant on your level? Also, does finishing the main quest early on deny you any oppurtunities other than getting stuff in oblivion gates? : Well, from my experience, you'd best start early with the Main Quest IF you're using a stealth-focussed character. When using a Combat or Magic-focussed character, you can still get rid of foes with relative ease. With a stealth character... you often lose the element of surprise because NPC's travelling with you will screw you up, as well as often being in small areas with quite strong monsters. I started doing the MQ with my level 18 Wood Elf (finished Thieves Guild and DB questline first), and I just can't get past the Sponsor quest (for the 4th book). Baurus just barges in and gets himself killed, leaving me to dodge AoE spells being spammed in a small area with 3 goblin shamans. That, and I can hardly carry any loot with me. Well, of course I have the Gray Cowl, but then I'm just sacrificing more of my armor, making me even easier to kill. :With my Nord, I can barge in anywhere and kill everything quite quickly. The choke point seems to be around level 13. Am level 21 with her now, and she can take on quite a punishing now (might be the Crusader armor, though). At least she doesn't die to 2 Clannfear hits anymore when she was level 12-13. : Long story short: big no-no for stealth, go ahead with combat/magic. 88.197.163.19 11:44, 5 January 2008 (UTC) I completed the main quest starting at level 21 on my wood elf(No prizes for guessing what I specialised in). It wasn't too hard as I had a variety of enchanted arrows(In path of dawn when the two cultist come through the gate I one hit killed both at once) and I got the mundane ring and necklace of blades in Path of Dawn. If you want to wait until higher levels to do the main quest on a stealth character I recommend you have high weapons skills, glass armour (prefferably enchanted) good rings and necklaces, lots of potions, enchanted arrows, high quality weapons and omnipotence. So to recap possible but maddening. Draquuis 03:18, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Other Artifacts It appears there are many artifacts you can bring back to Juaffre/Martin, shouldn't we list them all here? --DragonWR12LB 00:49, 10 July 2006 (CDT) Statue in Bruma I can't find my statue in Bruma and I beat the Main Quest. Where is it? :It should be right outside Bruma's North Gate near the Castle. Also, the statue only appears after you talk to Martin at Cloud Ruler Temple. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:05, 26 September 2008 (UTC)